A is for Annoying
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: An ABC Challenge for Wings of Fire! The first letter of the alphabet: A! Contains drabbles or one-shots on all WoF! Riptide/Tsunami, Glory/Deathbringer, Clay/Peril, Sunny/Smolder, Moon/Winter, Starflight/Fatespeaker, ect. Please review and fav! Maybe slight OCC. Watch as humor and fluff unravel! Requests are accepted. After Hiatus, I am back! More frequent updates
1. A is for Annoying: Deathbringer

Ugh. He felt like banging his head against a cave, or in this case, a hut. He could hear Glory's laughter in his mind. Why does she have such annoying brother? Glory is grumpy and sarcastic, while..well, her older brother is the exact opposite. Happy and upbeat. Always a shade of pink. Pink is for happiness, or at least is what he deducted from his assassin skills, but it doesn't take a genius to guess. He spends a lot of time with Glory, so he can guess what her scales mean.

He was flying with Jambu, because Glory was out and ordered him to watch her older brother and help him count the eggs. Deathbringer, wanting to stay on her good side, agreed. Oh, how he regretted it.

"The Ice Kingdom is cold, don't you think!" Jambu said happily to Deathbringer, who was half-listening to him.

Will this ever be over?

Twenty eggs...twenty one..twenty two.. He counted.

"Sure..." He said in a monotone voice as he put away the eggs and grabbed a new batch. Jambu, who didn't really care about or hear the boredom in his voice said,"I love being a instructor and helping the little ones to learn! But, I never got to each my little sis because she is always so busy with the war and begins queen. But, then again, she is a much better queen than others, and for that I am proud of her!" Deathbringer's ear twitched at the mention of Glory. He wanted to learn about her...err for protection of course.

And no. Don't get the wrong idea. Deathbringer is NOT a stalker...no matter what other dragons say.

"Yeah.." Deathbringer hoped that Jambu didn't hear/notice the interest in his voice.

"Glory was so surprised how we cared for our eggs. It was a suprise that she was kidnapped, but I didn't really care if our eggs are gone. New ones roll in the next day." Okay, Glory may kill him for feeling this, but he felt a great pity for the dragon. She had a terrible childhood, as Sunny had told him. He was quite angry. He decided to pay a "visit" to the only guardian left-Webs. After meeting him, Deathbringer decided let him off easy...if you think easy is being stuck in the hospital for three months. Good times. Good times. Deathbringer wanted to let Glory forget the bad times and not have as much stress as she always does. He couldn't remember the last time she had a DECENT rest. Then...it hit him.

"Jambu," Deathbringer said as Jambu looked up and nodded to show he was listening,"can you do me a favor?" Jambu blinked. That was weird. Jambu expected Deathbringer to be quiet the whole time, so this was way out of the blue. What could he possibly want? He just hoped that is wasn't painful or humiliating...or both. Jambu had a bad feeling when he was the creepy grin on his face. Uh oh.

"Nothing much..." Deathbringer leaned over and whispered his plan to the RainWing.

"Are you CRAZY!" Jambu screamed in shock. If the rumors were true, that his sister liked his dragon, Jambu wanted to get a therapist for both of them. Seriously. Deathbringer had the worst idea for him. Jambu shuddered at the thought.

Deathbringer inwardly smirked at the chilly pink that covered the RainWing. This was revenge for being annoying. Deathbringer would have it be Webs, but Webs was still stuck in the hospital. Oh well. Jambu will just have to work.

"Cmon. It isn't that bad of an idea! Think about it. Don't you want to help you sister?" When Deathbringer saw Jambu consider it, the NightWing continued.

"Your sister hasn't smiled this whole past week. She has been doing such a good job, but she hasn't been her usual self! She isn't as sarcastic, grumpy, sleepy..funny, teasing...beautiful as the day and night..." Deathbringer snapped up of his fantasy of a certain dragon when Jambu looked at him weirdly. Well, at least Jambu confirmed it. This dragon had a crush on his LITTLE SISTER. Ugh...was Jambu thinking of his little sister's love life? Yep.

"*clears throat* Eer, well, in all and all, she needs something to get her back to her usual self. Who better than her brother!" Deathbringer didn't add that it just had to be someone she knew. He didn't want to be under that pain! Maybe Tsunami, but he was scared that she would claw his eyes out, while Starflight was blind and that was just unfair, but Clay and Sunny were too nice, so that was out. So, Jambu was the best choice.

"Fine. I will do it. For my little sister!" He said slightly happier with a brighter pink coming back. Deathbringer just smirked. Time to get to work.

* * *

Glory blinked. She blinked again and rubbed her eye, hoping it was something she was just seeing. Nope, it wasn't.

Glory thought that the lack of sleep was getting to her, but she was afraid she was wrong. You see, when Glory landed on the platform, her brother greatly resembled a cocoon. He was wrapped tightly in leaves. The only reason she knew it was her brother was because his snout was sticking out, which was a shade of pink. Actually, ONLY his snout was poking out. If she wasn't that tired she would burst out laughing. Why? Just imagine JAMBU in a cocoon unable to see or move. A single movement, and he would roll of the platform and fall for who knows how many feet. If you don't think this is funny, then try to imagine it again. If you don't smile, then you are just plain weird.

"Jambu...what are you doing?" She asked slowly. She then turned to the dragon beside her brother.

"Did you do this?" She asked. Deathbringer pointed to himself with his talon.

"Me?"

"No, I am talking about Clay. Yes you," she said sarcastically. Deathbringer smirked when he replied.

"Actually, no. He wanted to do this himself," he said a bit too smugly. Apparently Glory thought so too.

"Are you sure?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ask him yourself." With those words, she turned to her older brother who heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah. I want to do this so I can get w-" Deathbringer's claw covered Jambu's snout, so the rest he said seemed like animal noises.

"See," Deathbringer said hurriedly. Glory blinked and shook her head. Something told her she didn't want to know. And with that, Glory took off the platform while the NightWing sighed of relief. He tore off the leaves quickly. He glared at the sheepish upbeat dragon.

"You almost you let it spill," Deathbringer said in a happy voice that sent shivers down the dragon's spine. Seeing the shivers, his smirk widened. He knew how to scare his prey. Talk in a happy voice when they know something is about to happen to them and they will get even more scared. Rule number one.

"Do I have to?" Jambu whined as the chilly pink returned when he knew what he would have to do next. Deathbringer was silent and only walked to the edge.

"Cmon. Let's go. It is time." With that Deathbringer took off towards the forest with a scared Jambu following.

* * *

"Do I- d-d-do-I-I ha-hav-have-t-to-d-d-do th-thi-this?" Jambu stuttered and whimpered as he drew his wings closer to himself struggling to get warm in the raging winds around him. Jambu hated the Ice Kingdom. Visiting here makes him appreciate his home more with the warm sun and plenty of fruits with not a SINGLE sign of ice of snow.

"I thought we were over this. Yes. Do it for your sister," Deathbringer said in a monotone voice. He was quite excited for this to happen to the annoying dragon.

"For sis..." Jambu whimpered and he walked towards the cliff where a frozen waterfall stood and braced himself. Then...he did it. Deathbringer just smiled. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

"Deathbringer, where are you taking me?" Glory said grumpily as she was pushed around. Being pushed around against your own will and blindfolded was certainly fun. Try it yourself and you will have a BLAST! It was the best thing ever!...Not.

"It is a surprise...A surprise." Those were the only words she got in return. Even Sunny wouldn't tell her! So, those words were getting on her nerves. Deathbringer just smirked at the scene in front of him.

"Okay, now you can take it off," he said.

"About time.." Glory tore off the thing used for a blindfold and blinked at the scene in front of her. Blink. Blinked again. Blink again. Finally, a smile wiggled its way up her snout.

"Jambu, just why is you tongue stuck to some ice?" Glory asked with slight humor in her voice. Jambu's pink and so ever tender tongue was stuck to the unforgiving and cold block of ice. His whole body was frozen! Jambu was afried that with a touch, his tongue would shatter. Jambu tried to smile, but it quickly fell. Poor Jambu. Every single dragon passing by chuckled, gave sympathy, but that was only a few, or just plain out burst out laughing at him. He was so embarrassed and regretted agreeing. Deathbringer didn't mention leaving him there to become a popsicle! He will get revenge...

"Deathybfd wangfs td geck yrc td smdsvfd adf gec youf midf oft thdivs," Jambu tried to explain, but it came out like scavenger and shouldn't even be called words! Tsunami laughed, while Sunny have him some rare sympathy. Glory, on the other hand, didn't make any reaction.

"What was that?" She asked amused.

"I sdfif," Jambu tried to start again, but it only got the same result. Even though Glory didn't laugh, the NightWing smirked. He knew that she was happy. Why? Because her scales represented her emotions of happiness and joy. And that was enough for him.

"You gufs!" Jambu tried to yell, but was ignored. Ugh. He really was cold and needed to get warm and possibly have sun time for the rest of the day...or the whole week. The only good things was that Glory seemed slightly happier and this would be a great excuse to have the best sun time spots.

* * *

**~Afterwards~**

Deathbringer smiled. His plan was a success and the only thing Glory talked about was the scene, but he doubted that she noticed that was all she talked about. He couldn't help but smirk since HE was the one who got her to smile. He did tease her about how she was more upbeat, but only got a sarcastic reply in return, which caused him to smirk even more. That was proof that she was her old self. All thanks to that annoying brother. He had to thank him later.

Glory flew down and gracefully landed besides that male. The smile on her face made him shudder.

"So, I heard that you were the one who told Jambu to stick his tongue to a block of ice?" Glory asked amused. Deathbringer paled, but didn't show it. Three moons! Never mind, he took everything back. He wasn't thankful for that annoying dragon at all. He was worried what Glory might do. He was her BROTHER after all.

"Yeah?" He tried to say calmly, but it came out as a question.

"Yeah, about that. Thanks." Glory moved closer and pressed her snout against the said of his face. As quickly as she did it, she was as quickly gone, blending in with her surroundings. He knew she was there and a minute later gone, but didn't move an inch from his place on the platform. And a slowly, a smile grew into his face.

Okay, maybe Jambu was annoying, but he did something that makes up for it. He got Glory to smile and be happy. So that was enough for him. He would go to the end of the world to see her happy, as love sick that is. He also got Glory to kiss him! He takes everything back. He loves that dragon, as annoying he is. Maybe annoying was a good thing in the end...at least for Deathbringer.

**~THE END!~**

* * *

**-EXTENDED ENDING!-**

"Oh..my tongue," moaned Jambu. He was currently laying in a hospital bed with the doctors trying to figure a way to heal him. They didn't have a clue. When his sister came to visit him, he told her that this was all Deathbringer's idea hoping she would talk to him. After a talk with a certain kind SandWing who couldn't keep a secret told him that Glory actually kissed up on the side, Jambu slumped in disappointment.

Darn it.

Well, Deathbringer won this round, but Jambu hasn't forgiven him...and neither has his tongue. Oh, if he ever asks for approval of him and Glory, Jambu will make him regret EVERYTHING.

Even as kind and hyper he is, Jambu could be very scary...

* * *

**Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. What will Jambu do? Should I continue from this letter some other letter later? Hmm. That is hard to say. Try saying letter later five times super fast and tell me if you pass! Also, try to guess what Jambu said for the first, second, and third time with his tongue stuck to the ice. Maybe if you guess right I might give a prize.**

**Anyways, back on topic...Just tell me what you prefer for the questions I asked in the beginning. Sorry that they are OCC and this took so long. Yesterday I had it all typed out, and it was gone! I had to retype it, which sucked.**

**Anyways, I do think you want to hear about my life in disspointment! I hoped you like it because I have been planning this for a while. I am not sure if this would be the first one though, but the last time I checked it was, but at was a while ago. I hope it is. Anyways, I hope you like it and review and fav! Maybe request a couple or a word for a lette,r and if I can work with it, I will make a chapter! I think this will go in ABC order, so you have to wait. Sorry I have been gone fro, writing. I have been busy and with little tome to write. Sorry. Be patient with me.**

**Kate: FIANLLY DONE!**

**Jambu: My tongue...**

**Kate: Cheer up! Your sister is happy and kissed her crush!**

**Jambu: Deathbringer...**

**Kate: Er, please don't go into protective brother mode.**

**Jambu: But my tongue!**

**Kate: Fine. With magical and powerful authoress powers, I shall heal your tongue! (Cue soft magical music) Tada!**

**Jambu: It feels better...slightly. How can I thank you?**

**Kate: By doing the disclaimer.**

**Jambu: Kate or also known as mysteryreader6626 doesn't own me or my throbbing-but now healed- tongue. Oh, and nothing else including sun time!**

**Kate: Thanks you. See you guys next time and review please! I love all them reviews!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	2. B is for Broken: Blister

**Okay, I am back! Here it is! I am alive, so don't be suprised. This was supposed to be for Hide n Seek, but I thought that B could use this. Warning: Some letters would be long or short. This is short(er) and is a tad sad. Sorry! I was going to write about some of the brothers of the dragonets, but I changed my mind...HOLY! I JUST HAD AN IDEA! Opps. Sorry. Just had an idea hit me in the head. Can't tell what it is though. :P**

**I am so, so, sorry I have been gone for a long time and haven't been updating. It has been busy, and well, my school life is almost done, so I am hanging in there! Trying to write my other stories, but I am kind do struggling because I have fell out of the fandoms. I blame Kingdom Hearts and anime! I just jumped back into the Wings of Fire because I just got the sixth book. Finally! I had to resort to buying it with my own money. And dang, it was a lot. There is only one copy around here, and five other people has it on hold and more keep coming! So, I resorted to this. Are of you hoping for one of the couples in the second series? Maybe I will. I do admit though, that the first series shall always be better in my eyes, and I was really upset that the second series had new characters. I miss Glory already! T_T**

**Anyways, moving on. Oh yeah, me and Saphina are going to write a story about Riptide and Tsunami soon! I am the one writing, but the whole story idea was Saphina's, but I helped. I will let you know when it is out, so look out! Also, the words in A is for Annoying from Jambu. Frostbite, you were correct, although it was wanted, not wants, but close enough. You get to choose the following options: Get to choose the next couple in this or Hide N Seek, choose a prompt for Hide n Seek or the next letter, or get your own one-shot. Your choice! I wish I could give you better options, but I am not sure what. Any ideas?**

**Disclaimer: I don't won anything about Wings of Fire..although I wish I do.**

**Glory: I don't.**

**Kate: Hey! Oh yeah, and the definition too. And continue to request, but please include what pairing! Onto the story!**

* * *

_Broken: (def) verb and adj._

_1)reduced to fragments; fragmented._

_2)ruptured; torn; fractured._

_3)not functioning properly; out of working order._

_4)to exchange for or divide into smaller units or components._

_5)weakened in spirit, strength, etc. _

Blister was stumped.

Yes, the smartest out of all the SandWing sisters was stumped. And no, the world isn't ending...someone has thought that before, but Blister stabbed her tail into the dragon's heart at his words. What an idiot.

That thing was bothering her was for some time. What was this thing that caused the best candidate of the throne to be stumped?

Her feelings.

Blister, the smartest dragon in maybe all of Phyrria, was acting weirdy. What was making her act so weirdly? The weirdest thing of all...

Morrowseer.

The mysterious NightWing and her ally who promised her that she would be sitting on top of the throne. She was just hoping he would deliver.

Oh, but Blister was smart. She knew that her feelings were going to be a problem. She can't show any weakness, especially not now. Not when she was so close to be ruling the Sand Kingdom and her sisters will never be a problem again.

So why? Why did every time he was near her, she begins to feel flustered? Why does every time he talks, she gets this warm feeling? Why does every time he says her name, she wants to talk to him more? Why? WHY? WHY NOW!? WHY IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKING WAR!

Blister took a shaky breath. She is letting her emotions get the better of her. But how could she not? War was a stressful time for everyone, even her, except those lazy, good-for-nothing, and weak RainWings. This war should have never happened. _She_ deserved the blasted throne! _She_, the most smartest of her sisters! _She_, the one who set up her mother's death! _She_, the one who got the MudWings to side with her. _She_, the one who deserved to rule the SandWing kingdom. _She_, the one who deserved to rule all of the land! _She_ deserved all of this. She, she, _SHE_!

But the meddling dragonets are getting in her way. Preventing her and ruining her plan. Standing in the way of her throne, they are. Blocking the path that she deserved.

But Blister was was cunning and she had a weapon called the NightWings. They are a tool. A stepping stone to power and glory. A useful tool that can "mysteriously" get rid of certain dragons and make them choose her to be Queen, like she deserves. She could be especially rid of the annoying princess named Tsunami.

They were nothing more than a tool...but the thought didn't help. Something tugged in the back of her mind that no matter how long she pretended, she knew that _he_ wasn't a tool. Her heart knew it and her mind knew it, but she didn't want to admit it. Not now, not never.

**Love is wonderful.**

**Love is painful.**

**Love is joy.**

**Love is sadness.**

**Love is one's smile.**

**Love is anger.**

**Love is one's whole world.**

**Love is one's death.**

**Love is unique.**

**Love is a toy.**

**Love is suprising.**

**Love is a walk in the park.**

**Love is a cure.**

**Love is a sickness.**

**Love is burden that never leaves and only weighs one down more and more as one tries to forget that it even exists.**

**Love is the most special thing on the world.**

**But it is also the worst.**

**Love is a trap...**

**...and Blister, one of the smartest and cunning dragons on history, fell into that trap...**

**..and deeper and deeper she sunk into that trap with no escape.**

* * *

"The NightWing is here," said a soldier.

"Bring him in." Blister didn't move from her position from examining a map of where all the armies were. Each move had to be carefully planned. Each battle can cost her the entire throne. Each move must be perfect.

Blister grabbed a dried lizard from the plate beside her.

"Queen Blister," rumbled a familiar voice. He was here. Her name echoed on her head. _Blister, Blister, Blister..._

The suprise of her name, and her nervousness, caused Blister to slip her claw and made a delicate plate full of lizards fall onto the floor and shatter on the ground.

CRACK!

"Oh. Pardon me," Blister said calmly, but she was screaming at herself for making a fool out of her in front of the one dragon in all of Phyria that could make her heart race.

"It is fine. Seems quite expensive." Blister calmly nodded because of relief that he didn't think any different of her.

"Yes. It was a gift from my ally, Coral." Morrowseer nodded in understanding.

"Any news?"

"Sadly, no." War was too heavy of a topic. They both knew how important the SeaWings were to her victory.

Awkward silence...

Blister finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you have a mate?" Her curiousity got the best of her. She needed to know.

"Why does it concern you?" His eyes seemed to extract every though out of her mind, but she continued to stay calm. Think nothing but all of the innocent dragon you killed. As cruel as that was, it worked.

"I need to know if the NightWings do want me to sit on the throne. So, what better way is there to trust you by getting to know my allies?" Does that seem convincing enough?

Pause. Blister was ready to withdraw her question, when..

"Yes, I do."

CRACK!

All the hope that Blister had shattered. At least, most of it.

"Y-you do?" Blister prayed that Morrowseer was joking. She hang onto her last ray of hope like her life counted on it. But, then again, he wasn't one for many jokes.

"Yes. Her name is Secretkeeper."

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRAAAACK! SNAP!

"That is..nice," she stated, trying to keep the jealously and sadness out of her voice. He nodded.

"Yes. Anyways, about the new on the dragonets. We have no idea where they are, but we have assassins looking for them..."

Nothing. Blister only felt numb, and his words about the one thing that could lead her to victory was meaningless. Blister bent over and began to pick up the shards on the floor. She felt the weird look, but didn't look up. Nothing.

Blister picked up a small piece and exmanined it. Broken. No longer able to be mended ever again and return to its former beauty and glory.

Her heart was just snapped in two. Her body and mind was numb. She pretended to listen to Morrowseer, but she couldn't even bother.

CRACK! SNAP! The sound echoed over and over again... As well as _her_ name...

Nothing. Numb. No pain_._

_Like the delicate plate whose shards laid littered on the floor in thousands of pieces..._

Her heart could never be mended. She could never love again.

_She was now forever **broken**._

**Love is wonderful.**

**Love is painful.**

**Love is joy.**

**Love is sadness.**

**Love is one's smile****.**

**Love is anger.**

**Love is one's whole world.**

**Love is one's death.**

**Love is unique.**

**Love is a toy.**

**Love is suprising.**

**Love is a walk in the park. **

**Love is a cure.**

**Love is a sickness.**

**Love is burden that never leaves and only weighs one down more and more as one tries to forget that it even exists.**

**Love is the most special thing on the world.**

**But it is also the worst.**

**Love is a trap...**

**...and Blister, one of the smartest and cunning dragons on history, fell into that trap...**

**..and deeper and deeper she sunk into that trap with no escape.**

**Love is truly a cureless disease that breaks us until there is nothing left of our once heart.**

* * *

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	3. C is for Crazy-brave: Riptide

The three moons gently shined its dim silver light through out the forever young night, but sadly couldn't penetrate any farther than the surface of the never ending sea. The inky darkness of the water pushed, constricted, and pulled the waves back and forth dancing to a silent melody that could never be heard.

"I'm sorry, Riptide. This is all my fault." A SeaWing looked away from the male whose's eyes gazed her with kindness and love as she wrapped the bandages around his arm with a gentleness that was so unlike her.

"How?" was the word that exited his mouth. The female dragon avoided eye contact, knowing one look and she will trapped by the mesmerizing color and never let go of him. She wanted to stay with him forever and could never care about her mother, Jade Academy, or anything else. Just her and him.

"How! It is my fault that you almost got hurt because I couldn't keep my snout shut! Because of me you could have died!" She blurted out when she finally looked into his eyes that didn't express any anger or bitterness that she saw when he talked about his father.

"Then you wouldn't be the Tsunami that I love," he said simply as he stared at the girl who he loved more than anything in the world. He would die for her and not regret it, though Tsunami probably wouldn't like it if he fought her fights when she could easily take care of herself.

"What do you see in me?" She asked honestly as she stared into the colors that captivated her and pulled her into its depth. "I am bossy, loud, impulsive, head-strong, and heck, I even killed my own father-"

"Now because you wanted to," he added, but the girl paid no heed to.

"-not to mention I nearly got you killed just now! Why...why did you jumping the way of the attack?" She finished softly when she stared the Riptide with honest confusion in her eyes. A small frown tugged his lips of how out of charter she was acting.

"True, you can but impulsive, loud, head-strong, and really bossy," he held in the chuckle thinking about how boss she could be. "And you killed your own father, which was not willingly, but you can be fiercely independent, loyal, brave, powerful, and the only girl I want in my life. I love you, Tsunami."

Her eyes softly watered, but not that she would admit it. "But I can be so reckless? Did you forget what just happened?"

Riptide softly shook his head as small bubbles formed because of the movement. The small hole at the the top of the cave let it a small enough light to glow around him. He gave a huge smile to the love of his life.

"Not reckless. You are just crazy-brave."

* * *

**482 words. So much for a Drabble. How do people do it!? This was an "attempt" at a Drabble, which I totally failed. Not to mention it is getting late and I should probably be sleeping, which I am not because I am writing this, so yeah. Why she is doubting herself for Riptide got hurt, I will leave those to your imagination. Sorry for the OCCness for Tsunami, but it was because she is doubting herself! **

**I hoped you liked it everyone, especially you frostbiteicewing! This was your reward! AND EVERYONE! THANKS FOR EVERY SINGLE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND IS HAPPY YOU FELT THE FEELS! I am now back, completely, so check out the stories which I am still writing, but school started so, boo. D:I sadly deleted two because I wrote those two in a whim and when it is time, maybe being them back to life because I still have the original chapters, but not now. I am sorry The Four Guardians and The Vow! Next time. Anyways, keep the requests coming and sorry to Frostflight4 who wanted C for Cinders, but I will do P for Pain! I am keeping track of all requests, so request any letter, but not D. E has been already filled with a request, so do F or something else! I am really tired, so I don't own anything for WOF, so yeah. Please review! Bye! **

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	4. D is for Darkness: Starflight

_It was silent. Too silent. _

_It was lonely. Too lonely. _

_It was dark. Too dark. _

_And Starflight hated it all._

Being blind makes you long for things you haven't even thought about before. It opens your eyes to the everlasting darkness of the world. It makes you long for things you no longer have. It traps you in the everlasting darkness of your soul. All of your regrets and pain makes you want to shrivel up, but you must take the first step forward into the darkness. And so he did.

_It was frightening. Too frightening._

_It was strange. Too strange._

_It was new, yet old. Too new, yet old._

_And Starflight hated it all._

The world was new. The chatter and sounds were familiar, but an old comfort. It was as if he was reborn again into a new world with the same sounds and chatter, but he was struggling to stay afloat in a sea of darkness. A sea of loneliness and self doubt. He could feel his lungs being filled with inky black water and knew he would suffocate right then and there. There was many trials and terrors ahead, and he was afraid of the darkness. He longed for the colors of the world and the comfort of the sun, but you can't long for the things you already lost. He didn't regret anything, but he felt weak because of it. He felt like a child that couldn't do anything. He was going to sink into the darkness forever, forgotten. There was nothing to keep him afloat. There wasn't a hint of light in the darkness. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be wrapped up by the darkness. He was going to drown and he allowed it to happen. He wasn't going to put up a fight at all. Until he heard her voice that the darkness shined a beam of light.

_It was silent. Too silent._

_It was frightening. Too frightening._

_It was painful. Too painful._

_And Starflight hated it all_.

How many night has passed? How many days would he stare up at the ceiling of everlasting darkness? How much does he wonder, what if? What if she didn't see me as a sister? What if I could change time? What if I could take away these feelings? His heart ached. His body struggled to move and felt heavier, carrying a huge burden. He wanted it to all end..but at the same time he wouldn't trade the pain for anything in the world. It proved that if his heart hurt, it could still be mended admist the darkness of his heart.

_It was comforting. Perfectly comforting._

_It was warm. Perfectly warm._

_It was bright. Perfectly bright._

_And Starflight loved it all._

If you heart it is broken, it could be mended. A line from one of his new favorite scrolls, read by his love of his life. Fatespeaker. Love come, and goes. Fatespeaker was by his side the whole time to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. The fear and doubt comes from the darkness inside, but every time Fatespeaker wrapped her tail around his, as she chattered about her day, made his heart soar and the world splatter with colors in the darkness. Nothing like the way he felt with Sunny. She made him feel...complete. Sunny may always be the cheery girl that was Starflight's first love, but Fatespeaker will always be the one who will light his way though the darkness.

* * *

**Yeah, I am not going to say anything... DONT KILL ME! I am trying to write as much as I can, but writer's block, sickness, wisdom teeth, and broken devices can really frustrate you can ruin your day! I will write the next chapter as soon as I can! I think I will do...E is for Evergreen for Claril! I don't know how, but wish me luck! I hoped you like this short Drabble that started with Sunnyflight but ended Fatespeaker being the one revolving around Starflight's blindness. Please review and not kill me! I don't own anything!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	5. E is for Evil: Blister

**I made this chapter a long time ago, forgot I did, and was brainstorming a long time about it. Eventually a pile of guilt from nor updating any of my WoF stories appeared, so I didn't touch my incomplete stories. Talk about sad. I am a bit nervous to jump back into the fandom with this pairing, but I couldn't resist because I honestly could think of a good word for E. XD I think my pal PitchBlackRose would prefer her all-time-favorite pairing, so as for her reward for putting up with our 1000+ PMs, I will do that request you made a long time ago about Jealousy. Though I doubt you remember it. :P**

**I can't believe it has been this long since I have entered this fandom. This fandom was actually where I first started to write, though I admit, really badly. But that was besides the point. I remember there wasn't even 100 fanfics, but look at it now! *sighs* How time flies. For everyone who forgot this fanfic existed, it was an ABC challenge fanfic. All pairings and requests are welcome! Just send it in. I hope to jump back into the fandom that was basically my life like, what, 2-3 years ago? Holy cow. I feel old.**

**I dedicate this to my PM buddy, PitchBlackRose. I enjoy our chats even though I have been busy with finals!**

**The next letter is F is for Fire/Fear because of an older request, so send something in for G is you may!**

**Anyways, please review because I am really not feeling confident about jumping back into the series after so long! This was one of my REALLY old works, but I think it was decent enough. I hope you enjoy all the same and nothing belongs to me!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**

* * *

Evil? The word lingered in her mind. She growled softly. She stabbed the corpse again and again, hoping for more cries of misery to block out that word. It was useless.

Blister turned away. The face of pain before he died did nothing to satisfy her.

"Queen Blister? Are you alright?" Said a voice behind her. The SandWing's slimy voice made her feel disgusting. She growled softly and swiped the sand away in front of her. The echoes of the word would not soften. "Blister?" The SandWing squeaked softly.

Blister took a deep breath. This would do no good. She was losing her composure. She was Blister! The most cunning out of all her sisters. She was the one who devised the plan to kill her mother and she was the one who had the idea to drag the other queens into the war. Blister was the one who would become the SandWing queen! How would she lost her composure over one little SandWing who insulted her?

"Begone. Dispose of the body," she ordered without any emotion in her voice.

"Are-are you sure?"

"NOW!" She roared in annoyance.

"Eek! Of course, My Future Queen!" The SandWing grabbed the corpse, wincing at the dripping blood. He picked up the corpse and flew far away, until he was just a little yellow dot in the desert. Blister kept staring in the distance at the fading corpse, until it was eventually gone. She didn't look away though.

_"Future Queen! Ha! The only thing you are is evil!"_

Evil…

Evil…

Evil…

Evil…

YOU ARE EVIL FOR DRAGON'S SAKE!

STOP IT ALL!

Blister clutched her head and stifled a groan at all the echoes. She wasn't evil. She was ambitious. She knew that, yet why won't the word go away? She hide her heart away with all her intentions and motives, so why was this fact bothering her?

The sun slowly set and the desert got colder and colder. The stars shined brightly, but she didn't seem to look away from that spot, where the sun once was, in the sky. A loud thunk was heard behind her.

"There you are," a deep voice grumbled. "You are late."

"Be quiet, Morrowseer," Blister answered icely. Don't show weakness. "I just.. forgot about that meeting."

"Lies," Morrowseer answered. Blister stiffened.

"Read my mind, did you?" He didn't answer. "Well, not matter. Then you already know the problem?" He still didn't answer. "Idiotic, isn't it? Just a little insult riled me up so much. I am the future SandWing Queen! Ha! What would my mother when she could see me right now? I wonder, but mother is dead now. I killed her, and though I have no regret, that insult seems to haunt me more than my deed."

"Does it bother you that much?"

"So, he speaks," Blister said with a roll of her eyes. She inspected her blood red talons. "What do you think? Can't you just read my mind?"

"Well, I thought it was better to ask you yourself," he replied with his gruff voice. A flutter inside of Blister appeared at his reply, and slowly started to spread.

"I don't know myself. Am I really evil?" Blister said more to herself. Since when did she start questioning her ambitions and show weakness? The NightWing always did have an effect on her like that.

"If you believe you are evil, that you are evil. We would do anything to reach our goals. We are just ambitious, nothing like dragons like them would understand," Morrowseer hissed. "Anyways, I just came to check up on you. You are my ally and we have an agreement. My tribe was worried you were going to back out. Since you aren't, I must go." He spread his wings and took off into the night.

"What about our meeting?" Blister yelled loudly at the big dragon's retreating figure.

"Next time," he answered. Blister nodded and gave a small twisted smile, knowing he couldn't see it. She had to maintain her distance, she told herself, but that reminder felt lost at her. She felt disappointed at the reminder they were only allies, part of her couldn't wait to see him again. Even if it was just one more time. She never loved someone, not even her own family, but the NightWing came and took her heart faster than she could comprehend.

Too bad she fell for the one person she couldn't have. She narrowed her eyes at the flying dragon suspiciously. She was going to be the future SandWing queen, she she can't have any weakness. Love especially. Yet, she couldn't forget how nice it felt to talk to someone, even if they could read your minds. It was nice she could pour out her worries to that person. Then again, that dragon was a NightWing. They both have a hidden motives. She was using him, or perhaps he was using her, or perhaps it was both. Either way, the NightWing clan was shrouded in mystery.

She thoughts drifted back to Morrowseer's departing words. Was being ambitious evil though? Other dragons wouldn't understand how hard she worked to secure the throne and what she did to get it, but did that really make her the bad guy? Blister usually wouldn't care, but that word couldn't help echo throughout her mind.

Perhaps both she and Morrowseer were both evil in their own ways. But if she was evil by Morrowseer's side, she honestly didn't mind.


	6. F is for Fire and Fear: Peril

Fire can only burn. When touched upon, it consumes everything in its path. The rage of fire can not be stopped. It can only destroy from just one tiny spark to a flame to a burning fire like a dragon's rage that simply cannot be tamed.

The tiny spark that can ignite the flame can also spark the feelings of hatred, anger, power, sadness, weakness, and… fear. A dragon's fire can be used to destroy or protect whenever they choose. Their flame can destroy their enemy in a moment's notice and can engrave the feeling of the scorching pain into their mind. They can also tame their fire to give them light inside a cave, like a tiny sun shining amidst the darkness.

Peril never had the opportunity to be able to control rage and warmth whenever she wanted to. She can only ignite fear inside other dragon's hearts. Her power of the fire was hers, but that power can never grant her the warmth of the flame. It can only grant the strength of rage and fear. The warmth of friendship was a forbidden fruit because of this.

That didn't make Peril sad though. If that power could make her Queen happy, then she was proud to wear that fire as a badge of honor. Even if people avoided her and flinched at her every movement, she was happy. She was the Queen's Champion. Peril was the only one who gave Queen Scarlet a thrill with the Arena. Her Queen gave her a home and accepted her for who she was, even when the accusing gazes of fear poked at her soul.

Despite the fact that she claimed she was happy, it could and would not change the fact that Peril was lonely. The fact that no one was able to lay a talon on her, the fear in their eyes is something her fire could not shield her from. Her fire made her Queen happy but it took a missing piece of Peril's heart. She hide the gaping hole away from the world though and turned her full attention to her only light and comfort in her life: Her Queen. Queen Scarlet saved her life when she was a child and continued to save her life. Queen Scarlet was her World and Peril will continue to make Scarlet happy as long as she could.

~OoOo~

Peril narrowed her eyes in accusation as the guards flinched at her every movement. She then rolled her eyes at their foolish actions. It didn't bother her as much as before. She had friends now and Queen Ruby and herself had reached an understanding. She was now welcomed in the Sky Palace. She had no reason to be afraid of what other people thought of her and she didn't try to resort to violence as she once did inside the Arena.

It was a life she once could never imagine once upon a time. Peril was always focused on serving Scarlet and pleasing her. She made her battles entertaining as possible as she slowly tortured her victims for Scarlet's twisted entertainment.

Her life changed a lot after she met a certain someone. In fact, it seems her whole life changed after their encounter. From meeting him and then betraying, then Queen Scarlet's face being burned off, being banished Sky Kingdom by Ruby to only search for Scarlet and helping Sunny, meeting Turtle and her father, meeting Queen Ruby/Tourmaline and being accepted, finally, finally making friends with other dragons who weren't afraid of her, and so, so much more.

It feels like a huge burden has been lifted off her shoulders and the world seemed to be so much brighter than before, as cheesy as that sounds, but it was true. It felt like Peril was seeing the world through new eyes with new experiences.

Perl grinned as she look at her scales with steam curling out of them. So much has happened since the Dragonet of Destiny false prophecy and The Jade Mountain Prophecy. But, Peril was finally happy with everything. She was proud of the fact that she had too much fire and was no longer afraid of others' accusatory and fearful eyes because…

Peril flew around the palace and watched to see a familiar MudWing.

"Clay!"

...as long as she had his kindness, love, and friendship, she was more than just happy.

* * *

**This is just a short chapter for F. The reason why these are so short is because these are mostly drabbles for when I am in the mood. If I feel like it, I can do a one-shot, but I am just doing this short one because I have time after finals and wasn't in the mood to do a long one (mentally exhausted), so yeah. I was really stressed.**

**I left the end VERY vague because I have only read up to Escaping Peril so I don't know what happens beyond the pages. Who knows what the brilliant author has up her sleeves?**

**Concerning some requests for G. I would love to do G is for Guilt, but unfortunately I have yet to read the book starring Darkstalker yet so I will have to sweep that one under the rug. *sighs* I hope I get to do that request someday. As for G is for Gay, that is a bit… vague to say the least. If you give me a certain word for that pairing, I will be glad to do it, but I dunno if I can do Gay because it is VERY vague.**

**I think I will do G is for Gold starring Flower or someone relating to the time when they stole from the Queen. Of course, through on more requests for G is you like and I might also do that one combined with another request (like this) or choose to do the other, but who knows. Please submit request for the next letter which H or any other letters!**

**I am glad you liked the chapter! It got very poetic in the beginning. I don't know why, but I guess I was just in the mood. It is almost by birthday on February 18th. Jeez. I feel old and glum because all my close friends are moving away. *sighs***

**Anyways, please review and fav/follow! I adored all the reviews I got and loved every single one of them. I laughed even laughed at the review from I AM THE ONE. Some people feel very passionate about their OTPs, huh? I wish I had that kind of passion.**

**I hoped you enjoyed the story and I don't own anything!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


End file.
